Freelancer academy
by Dark Elf Slayer
Summary: The freelancer academy, the fifth combat school of remnant. many great future huntsmen train within its walls. This year marks the first time the academy will be participating in the vytal tournament. In order to scout out the competition the director has sent out blue team ahead of schedule, he just hopes they don't blow up beacon before the rest of his student can get there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave, a red vs blue Rwby crossover like no other. RvB characters as students from another school. Well no point in wasting time let's get to it.**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning and team rwby, as well as team jnpr had decided to hang out by the the school's bullhead landing pads. They planned to watch some of the students from other schools who had come for the tournament.

It was going fairly well until they heard a sound that isn't that uncommon in beacon, a huge explosion from one of the other landing pads.

They rushed over to see if anyone was hurt, Ruby arriving first using her semblance while the others lagged behind. When the others had almost gotten there they heard someone yelling "what the hell caboose!" quickly followed by another voice "Tucker did it".

After hearing that Jaune confused his friends by stopping mid stride with a look of delight on his face. Pyrrha was going to question him, but was interrupted as they reached the landing pad, they were greeted by the sight of four males that looked around their age.

One of them was sitting in a small crater, he was of average height, with short blond hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Strapped to his back was an RPG with a battle axe head attacked near the end with the missile, he also had a assault rifle under the missile launcher.

Next to him on the cusp of the crater was another teen, he had dark skin and brown hair styled in dreadlocks going down to his neck, his eyes were a dark green, he was wearing an aqua blue tank top and black track pants. On his hip was what looked like an odd sword handle, and on his back was an assault rifle.

Standing on the edge of the pad was another teen, his hair was brown and short on the sides with a blond mohawk in the middle. His eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a light blue tank top with yellow lines, along with track pants of the same color. On his back was an assault rifle and at his hip he had two short swords as well as a few dozen throwing knives.

The final male was in an oddly shaped bullhead that had an opening in the back instead of the sides. He had short spiky black hair, as well as a short goatee, his eyes were a light blue. he was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans, across his back he, like all the others, had an assault rifle. he also had a sniper rifle with a blade running across the bottom of the barrel. He was arguing with a woman who seemed to be the pilot from her clothing "come on 479er, don't leave me with these idiots" he gestured to the blond on the hole "caboose has already tried to kill me and we just got here." She didn't seem fazed, apparently used to this kind of thing

"sure church, I'll take you back, after all I'm going to be picking up Tex and Carolina when I get back to base, I'm sure they would love to hear that you left caboose, armed and unsupervised in a foreign school"

"Fine I'll stay here, it rather be blown up by caboose they strangled by Tex and my sister"

Seemingly content with his answer she walked back into the ship and began closing the cargo door, before looking back at church one final time and yelling "Whipped!" As the door closed.

After that church and the two guys that weren't in the crater finally noticed the eight teens staring at them.

They remained there, silently staring at each other for a few seconds before Jaune surprised everybody by laughing, "you guys haven't changed a fucking bit have you?" He asked while he continued laughing further confusing his own team as well as team rwby, while the other guys grew knowing smiles. The dark skinned guy walked over to him and pulled him into a hug

"jaune, dude it's been so long, you don't know how much I miss having someone to hang out with who isn't a complete dumbass, or just a plain ass" he pulled away and looked at all of jaunes friends around them.

"Dude when did you get so good with the ladies, your guys ever-" jaune covered his mouth before he could say something they would both regret. Pyrrha walked up the to two of them, having gotten over her confusion faster than the others. "Jaune it seems that you know these people, why don't you introduce us?"

Having realised his mistake jaune apologized before gesturing to the four strangers "these guys are team LLDM, most people just call them blue team since they all wear blue and their real team name sounds stupid"

He then turned to blue team and gestured to his beacon friends "these guys are team RWBY and my team, team JNPR"

The dark skinned one walked up and introduced himself "the names Lavernius Tucker, but you can just call me Tucker, it's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." There was a collective groan from the gathered teens as they realized where their friend had gotten his terrible pickup line.

Next up came the guy with the mohawk and blue\yellow cloths "my name is Washington, I'm an agent class student from freelancer academy and-" "and he's partners with the dumbass in the crater, come on wash your boring them to death" he was interrupted as the guy with the sniper walked over "Im Church by the way, I'm the team leader, dumbass in the hole is caboose, caboose say hello" from the crater they heard

"hello friends of jaune, who I can totally see right now"

"What's the freelancer academy I've never heard of it? And what's a agent class student?" Ruby asked. Before any on the blues could say anything jaune answered. "The freelancer academy is a hunter training school, like beacon and Haven, except unlike them it isn't run by the government, it's a private school, students who show promise are invited by the director to join. And an agent class student, or freelancer as their called at the school, are students that are hand-picked by the director as the best of the best, that being said some of the regular students are stronger than the freelancers they just have some sort of flaw that makes them 'unworthy' of the title."

Everyone except the blues was looking at jaune in surprise "how do you know so much about their school?" Asked a confused weiss, how did this dunce know so much about a private combat school. Jaune sheepishly looked around and scratched his head.

"I kinda attended Valhalla with them, it's freelancer academy's version of Signal, a prep school you have to attend before you're allowed into the actual academy, the down side is because it's a private school, other schools like beacon don't acknowledge valhalla as a proper prep school and it won't affect getting in any other acadamy"

"No offense or anything" yang began "but if you attended a combat school before why do you suck at fighting"

Now it was blue team's turn to act surprised, Tucker turned to jaune and asked

"What does she mean you suck at fighting"

"I have the lowest combat scores of our grade"

"How the hell did that happen, you were one of the best fighters of our grade back in valhalla"

"Since I left valhalla and I wasn't going to the academy I had to give them the weapons they had given me as well as energy sword, I went from using a sword just like yours and an assault rifle to using a four hundred year old sword and shield, I barely know how to use them"

"Actually" Washington interrupted "the director knew you'd be here, he gave me your gear and told me to give it to you if we saw you."

"I thought they were taking it apart to study it?"

"They were, it's almost indestructible and only you can turn it on, makes it a little hard to study."

"Sweet, where are they!?"

Wash pointed at a huge stack of crates beside the launch pad, "there inside one of those."

Jaune gave him a questioning look "why do you have so much gear? What the hell is in those?".

Wash sighed before answering "you know, the usual. Backup guns, extra ammo, a mantis class assault droid and a fifteen ton tank"

Quick as a bullet Ruby and Nora were at his side with stars in their eyes "did you just say you had a tank!?" "Can I drive it? Please, can I drive it". "No one is driving the tank" church told them, snuffing out all hope they had of joy riding in the mobile weapon "last person to drive that thing was caboose, damn idiot nearly killed me". The girls had calmed down after being pried from Washington by yang and Ren.

Afterwords the three teams had talked and gotten to know each other for a while before team Rwby and team Jnpr had to go get launch and blue team had to finish unpacking their gear, before they separated they had agreed to hang out later that afternoon.

 **Well that's the first chapter out of the way, I know it was short but I plan on having later chapters be longer. If you have any ideas please PM them to me.**

 **I also need ideas for some of their weapons, I already know what blue team's weapons will be, along with Sarge, Grif, north, Maine, shark face and locus. But I have no idea what to give anyone else, so please send in some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Three and a half years ago, Valhalla-**

Lavernius Tucker was having a great morning. And by great morning we mean he has been awake for the past half an hour and hasn't moved a muscle, yep, life couldn't be better. That is until his whole room was shaken by an explosion. 'I guess caboose is up' he thought as he dragged himself out of bed. After he pulled on his Aqua(?) Clothing he grabbed his weapons, a standard issue assault rifle and his energy sword.

As he left his room he nearly bumped into another student, he quickly relished who it was from his blond hair and the sword Handle, identical to his own, on his hip. Jaune 'Felix' Arc, out of all the friends tucker had at the school he thought that Felix, as he liked to be called, was probably the Most normal.

After a quick 'hello' and 'good morning' they made their way down to the mess hall. They were both a little anxious, the day before they had been told that some of the students would be chosen to go on simulation missions, in other words random groups of students would be faced against each other in team vs team battles set in random locations.

As they got to their usual table they were greeted by their friend Leonard Church who had his sniper strapped to his back and a huge smile on his face… Wait what? Church never smiles, church scowls, the last time tucker had seen church smile like this they had just been told that caboose was going to be in the infirmary for a week.

Before tucker could ask why he was so happy church spoke "you guys will never guess what happened last night".

"Did your dad finally decide to promote us to freelancers?" Felix asked. "Nope" church replied "I asked Tex out, and she said yes". Tucker looked at his friend like he was insane, "are you crazy?" He asked his friend "Tex is practically a killing machine, I'm surprised you even survived asking her out" Felix finished for him. Church just batted a hand in their direction waving off their concerns "I'm telling you she isn't that bad, I've got a history with her, Besides" he looks at Felix "aren't you dating South, last I checked she can get pretty aggressive".

"Oh come on, South isn't nearly as violent as Tex, besides when she does get mad North or I can calm her down fairly quick".

"Ok ok, that's enough you two" Tucker interrupts the argument before it can begin "do either of you know anything about what out assignments could be?"

"What this?" Church asks as he smirks "the great lavernius Tucker doesn't want to talk about woman"

"Don't worry" Felix pats him on the shoulder "I'm sure one day you'll find a woman who will take pity on you and agree to date you".

Before they can continue to mock him an announcement is heard through the speakers

"will the following groups come to their designated Pelicans to be transported to their assigned she combat environments. Leonard church, Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose and Agent Butch 'Florida' Flowers. You have been assigned to Blood gulch to combat Sarge, Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif, Franklin Donut in a team vs team capture the flags match. Both teams have thirty minutes to arrive at pelican bay four.

Vanessa Kimball, Jaune 'Felix' Arc, Katie Jensen, John Smith, Charles Palomo, Antonia Bitters. You have been assigned to the Chorus mountains to combat Donald Doyle, Locus, Emily Grey, Jason Cunningham, Zachary Miller, Terrance Ephemera Sharkface (season 13 mid season live stream reference) in a team vs team multi base capture competition. Both teams have thirty minutes to arrive at pelican bay seven."

After that they stopped paying attention and left to prepare for their simulation training. Felix quickly separated from them saying he had to grab some extra gear, after he left Tucker and Church quickly headed to hanger four, hoping to arrive there before caboose and convince the pilot to leave without him.

-hangar seven-

When Felix arrived at the hangar most of the students assigned haven't arrived yet. kimball was in the corner of the room checking her weapons, Felix knew her fairly well, although she hung out with Tucker fall more often than with him. Her skin was dark, like Tucker's, and her hair straight and dark brown.

Locus was leaning against the pelican, sharpening one of his dual katanas. He was wearing a grey and green hoody with the hood up blocking all view of his face. He tended to be distant from most of the students but had struck up a small friendship with Felix after being paired together in a few simulation missions.

As Felix walked over to the pelican to chat with locus a teacher walked out of it, as soon as she saw him she gestured for him and locus to enter the airship before she renters the craft. After sharing a confused look they both enters the aircraft and were greeted by a nod from the teacher "I'm sure you're both wondering why I call you in here" she began "don't worry neither of you are in trouble, it's just that there has been a slight modification to the training mission. You will both stay with your assigned team, however when the time is right you will both try to betray your teams, in order to win at least one of you must be the last man standing."

With that she left the craft leaving the soon to be traitors alone, they looked at each other and chuckled, they knew this simulation mission just got far more interesting.

 **Yep, you heard it right folks, Jaune is Felix, and apparently he's dating South. I always thought it was an interesting concept and have always wanted to try it.**

 **i plan on having the chapters switch between their time at beacon and flashbacks, such as this one.**

 **Also I thought it would be a little funny to use actual things that happened in RvB as simulation missions. Also I still need weapon and semblance ideas for most characters, so send them in pronto if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 3

-( ** _three and a half years ago, blood gulch_** )-

"We are so fucking doomed!" Church yelled.

"It's not that bad." Tucker replied, more to convince himself then church.

"Not that bad! Flowers got called out to another mission, leaving as three against four, then the Reds built a fucking combat robot that only speaks mistrilian, and now caboose is driving a fucking tank! How is this 'not that bad'!?"

"Ya, your right, we're fucked" Tucker admitted "I bet Jaune doesn't have to deal with crap like this."

-( ** _corus mountains_** )-

"Who the hell let Jensen Drive a Warthog!?" Asked Felix as he dragged himself out of a four car pileup, "how did you even do that? You were only going 10 miles an hour." "Thory ther" Jensen replied from under a warthog. "Sigh, I bet Tucker and church don't have to put up with crap like this."

-( ** _present, beacon academy_** )-

It was Sunday, the day after the blues had arrived at beacon. Jaune and Wash had found the latters gear, consisting of a sword handle identical to Tucker's and a semi-automatic rifle, in the pile of crates that was dropped off with blue team. As soon as they had found the rifles Tucker swapped his full auto out for a semi, saying he prefers to aim at his enemy's instead of hoping he hits them.

The three teams were currently at the practice arena, JNPR and RWBY had wanted to see how well Juane could fight with gear he actually knew how to use. They were in the middle of deciding who would fight him.

"I want a shot a beating up vomit boy" Yang yelled, "no way" ruby countered "he's my friend so I should get to fight him."

"If he fights any of us he's going to lose, it doesn't matter which of you he fights!" Weiss rudely interrupted. Blue team looked at Weiss like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Tucker scuffed while staring at Weiss "looks like someone needs an ego check" Weiss quickly turned to face him "What did you say?" She questioned, evidently Mad. "I said you've got a big ego" he let his eyes wonder down to her chest for a moment before smirking and looking her in the eyes "it seems your ego is compensating for something."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She demanded, barely below a yell,

"Nope, don't know and don't care" he replied, his smirk growing as she even more pissed off.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, the biggest dust producer in-"

"Wait, you're a Schnee?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Of course I am, and I expect the proper level of respect for someone of my social lev-"

"Ha ha ha ha!" He interrupted her yet again by breaking into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she demanded.

Tucker slowly stopped laughing as he reached for the sword Handle at his hip, when he grabbed it he look at Weiss seriously "sorry" he apologized, obviously not meaning it "but I think I have something your company has been searching for for quite a while" he suddenly whipped the Handle out to his side, Two semi-transparent blue blades formed from ends of the Handle, extending away from his body (looks exactly like the energy sword).

Weiss took a step back, obviously shocked, everyone else, bar Jaune and blue team, we're looking at the odd sword in awe. Before Ruby had a chance to pounce on the new weapon Weiss stomped up to him, she stopped only four feet away and drew her rapier. The white themed girl was absolutely fuming "how did you get that sword, by father told me it was stolen from our research lab years ago and they were still hunting the culprit." Tucker just smirked and stared at his blade, seemingly studying it's perfect edges

"do you really think your company made something this advanced years ago and haven't been able to recreate it, all that company can do is sell dust and mistreat Faunus, we found this thing along with an identical one in a temple four years ago on a mission, when your company found out about them they demanded we give them the swords to research, after all they only work for the first person to use them. When we denied their request they got pretty ticked off and have been searching for them ever since,"

Weiss looked shocked before she calmed herself and quicker than anyone could see, brought her blade to the side of his neck "you're lying, you said there was two, my father only mentioned one" Tucker was about to respond but was interrupted by a sound identical to when he activated his sword. Everyone was shocked to find Jaune holding a blade identical to Tucker's, and that he had it hovering mere inches from Weiss neck

"ok, two things" he began "first off, as you can see from my badass sword your dad is a lying prick, and second, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Tucker for no reason, trust me is you wait a few days he will give you one."

As Weiss and Jaune removed their blades from their respective targets necks Jaune looked mockingly at Tucker "how many times am I going to have to save your life from pissed off woman" Tucker just gave him the middle finger as he walked over to rejoin his team. "Soooo, while all that went down did you guys decide my opponent" Jaune asked breaking them out of there shock.

 **Sorry for the wait. I don't have an excuse, I'm just really fucking lazy. Probably going to do more backstory next chapter. And to the guy that didn't want any pairings, don't worry they won't play a big part in the story, I'm mostly going to use them for jokes.**

 **I still need ideas for character weapons and semblances.**

 **Characters I have weapons for:**

 **Church, Tucker, wash, caboose, grif, Simmons, sarge, donut, north, Florida, Maine, Tex.**

 **Characters I have semblances for:**

 **Church, Tucker, wash, caboose, grif, north, the director, locus.**

 **Any character not on one of the lists is missing a weapon/semblance. I don't need semblances for all on them and some of them will just use standard issues weapons but more ideas are always a big help.**


End file.
